


simplicity in itself

by magicalspoonlover



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, cullen for like five seconds, iron bull being cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspoonlover/pseuds/magicalspoonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eraas is trying to figure something out. Iron Bull is a cheeky bastard. Or maybe he just wants to teach the Inquisitor a lesson about working too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	simplicity in itself

"You can't be serious," Eraas shook his head vehemently, his eyes going wide. Cullen shrugged apologetically, a sympathetic expression adorning his face as he clapped a hand on the Tal-Vashoth's much bigger shoulder, before turning away to attend to some other presumably pressing matters.

With a loud sigh escaping him, Eraas returned to the documents in front of him on the wooden table, his usually gentle face growing a rather unhappy expression as he bent over slightly, his brows furrowing with concentration. Lifting a hand to one of his horns, he tweaked at it with irritation which was habit for him as he picked up the first lot of paperwork; normally Josephine or Cullen dealt with the issues that was better handled by diplomacy through writing rather than force, but both had urgent business to see done and the Inquisitor just happened to be the poor sod stuck with the documents.

He softly discarded the current paperwork he had in his hand, bending over further so he could dip a spare quill into the pot of ink, and begin responding appropriately. Familiar footsteps echoed throughout the main hall, but Eraas thought nothing of it, his brows furrowing even deeper in concentration as he-

"BULL!" The Tal-Vashoth squawked rather indignantly, clutching his ass as he turned to glare at the larger Qunari. Iron Bull was of course smirking without restraint, his eyes glittering with something akin to mischief as he practically towered over Eraas. "Shouldn't work too hard, never know what might happen," he drawled lazily, following it up by a wink as he rubbed his hands together, a clear message. Eraas replied by rolling his eyes and turning back to his work, not taking Bull seriously.

The sound of repeated ass slapping and accompanying squawks could be heard even outside of the main hall.


End file.
